corneliafunkefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Fairy
The Dark Fairy, not known by any other name, is the darkest, fairest, and most powerful of the Fairies. The Dark Fairy is the mistress of King Kami'en and is the considered sister of Miranda, the Red Fairy, due to rising out of the lake on the same day. History Early Life The Dark Fairy and the Red Fairy consider each other sisters because they rose from the lake on the same day. When Jacob protested that he couldn't stay there Island of the Fairies forever, the Red Fairy said that was what the Dark Fairy said. Fairies aren't supposed to leave, since they belong to the place that brought them into the Mirrorworld. Despite this, she keeps the Fairies' secrets. When Will Reckless appeared in her dreams as a tool to toy with the Mirrorworld, The Dark Fairy went in search of him, and had suddenly appeared among their tents. It was the third battle and third victory. Hentzau attempted to block her path but the Dark Fairy just walked through him, and promised Kami'en the world. But then the Dark Fairy realised she loved Kami'en. She is horrified, because in her opinion, love is the worst poison. The Man-Goyl curse According to Hentzau, since the Dark Fairy, like all Fairies, cannot bear children, she "gave Kami'en children" when a Goyl's claws slashed a human's skin. The term for humans turned into Goyl this way is Man-Goyl. The fear this curse causes is greater than "the best weapons combined", and fathers would kill their own sons if they became victims. Man-Goyl presumably remember nothing of their human lives, and fight ruthlessly and viciously against their former race. Man-Goyl are treated with disgust. ''Reckless'' The Dark Fairy dreams of Will, who, as a result of being clawed by Goyl, was turning into the Jade Goyl. She dispatches her moths to aid Hentzau, Kami'en's right-hand-man, to find the him. She is enraged that Hentzau didn't stop Jacob from entering the Valley of the Unicorns, to which Hentzau retorts that she never told them how to get past the Unicorns. Physical Appearance The Dark Fairy is considered to be the most beautiful of the fairies, even a maiden under the spell of a fairy lily pales in comparison to the Dark One's beauty. Her hair is long and brown and, like all fairies, she has six fingers. When she was the mistress of the goyl king, she dressed like a mortal woman and wore her hair up. After the birth of Amelie's child, the Dark Fairy dressed like a fairy again and wore a dress made of leaves and let her hair flow down her back. Personality The Dark Fairy isn't interested in life on the fairies' island and she is interested in all things which her fairy sisters fear. She is also incredibly vicious when angered. She viciously murdered a group of men who tried to claim her for their kingdom. When Amalie framed the Dark One for the kidnapping of her baby and all humans and goyls turned against her, the fairy would set her moths on any woman in the protests; to vent her anger. Abilities The Dark Fairy, like all fairies, is immortal and has magical abilities. *Being a fairy, the Dark Fairy will never age, succumb to disease or pass into the void. Though Fairies cannot "die", when one speaks their true name, they will be trapped in the form of a tree, but the speaker will slowly die within a year. *The Dark Fairy was the creator of one of the most feared curses ever, the curse that will turn a human to a Man-Goyl when a Goyl slashes their skin. *Transformation. She is known for turning those who threatens her into the wine she drinks or the material Kami'en uses to build his bridges. She could turn every drop of water in a shower of rain into a diamond. *The Dark Fairy has powers over nature. Plants grow more rapidly in her presence and she can conjure plants which may not be native to a certain location like the trees she grew in Kam'ien's palace; trees which only grow on the Fairies' island. She was also capable of summoning storms and rain. *She controls a swarm of moths who do whatever the Dark One wishes. She uses her moths to spin webs for her to sleep in during the day and she uses them as messengers. She can even make them attack other beings. *The Dark Fairy also knew a bit of necromancy; control over the dead. She could summon the souls of men and change them into moths. Relationships Kami'en The Dark Fairy loved the king and used her magic to help him during the war. She even dressed as a mortal to please him and she never seemed to mind that he never asked her to be his queen. After the birth of Amalie's son, the fairy noticed him growing distant. When Amalie accused her of killing the baby prince, the fairy felt betrayed and her love twisted into hatred. Hentzau The Red Fairy Jacob Reckless Therese of Austry Amalie of Austry The Dark One hates Amalie with great passion. During Amalie's hard labour, the Dark Fairy considered letting her die. The fairy set her moths on women, imagining the moths' teeth sticking into Amalie's flesh.de:Dunkle Fee Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Reckless Characters Category:Fairies